The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with passive elements embedded within a semiconductor chip.
With respect to light, slim, short, and small electronics such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and a PDA, it is required to compact the semiconductor package mounted on a related component, i.e., a printed circuit board (hereinafter, “PCB”).
The semiconductor package is generally structured in such a way that at least one semiconductor chip is loaded. In order to implement specific electronic circuits set using the semiconductor package, it is necessary to mount such semiconductor package and various passive elements needed to transfer signal without characteristics degradation. The passive elements are exemplified as a resistor R, an inductor L, and a capacitor C, which can be mounted on PCB with the semiconductor package mounted thereon.
Since the passive elements that are necessary to prevent deterioration of the signal characteristics are mounted on the PCB, there is a problem that the total area of the PCB is unnecessarily enlarged, which hinders the compactness of the product. Moreover, since the passive elements are directly mounted on the PCB, there is a problem that lengthening of the signal line can cause a delay in signal transfer. Additionally, there is a problem that a noise can be inserted while transferring the signal, whereby prevention of the deterioration of the signal characteristic is limited. Generally, the passive elements occupy the circuit at a weight of about 80 percent, and the passive elements occupy about 50 percent of the total size of the printed circuit board. Therefore, the passive elements greatly influence cost, size and reliability of the electronic machines.
There has been research conducted on a technology for an embedded-type passive element in which the passive elements are embedded in a multi-layered printed circuit board, as an approach to allow various components to be integrated as one module or as an approach to improve mounting density. This method does not require that each of components be compacted separately.
The technology for implementing the embedded passive element includes a System on Chip (SoC) in which the passive elements are integrally formed with the semiconductor chip and a System in Package in which functional elements are embedded in a package form.
Since the semiconductor package having passive elements must form multiple metal wirings to form the passive elements within the semiconductor chip, there are problems in that the process becomes complicated, and the semiconductor chip deteriorates due to heat.